


Vỡ tan

by emmergefromhell



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentioned other brothers as well, Spoiler for chapter 16
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmergefromhell/pseuds/emmergefromhell
Summary: Chapter 16, but with my interpretation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Vỡ tan

**Author's Note:**

> It’s written in my native language, if any of my readers is interested in translating this fic into other languages, all you have to do is credit my original work.

...  
...  
...

_Rắc_

Nhẹ tựa lông hồng, cơ thể người lịm đi, đôi mắt ầng ậng nước vẫn còn giàn giụa những phút cuối cùng trên gò má tái mét nỗi sợ hãi bao trùm đó.

Trong bàn tay hắn, người có khác gì cọng cỏ non trước miệng con bò mộng không? Hắn bứt người ra khỏi lòng đất một cách mạnh bạo, không hề nương tay và đầy sự chế giễu. Tất cả chỉ là một cái siết tay thôi, và mọi thứ đều sẽ đổ bể. Mọi thứ mà Diavolo và Lucifer cố gắng gây dựng - ngay lúc này đây, sẽ tan vào màn đêm đen thẳm của Ma Giới, tan vào đôi mắt hoàn toàn vô thần của người, tan vào âm thanh giòn giã khô khốc từ đốt sống cổ vụn vỡ mong manh của một người trần mắt thịt trong bàn tay của tên ác quỷ.

Hắn nhếch mép đầy man rợ. 

Đây là chiến thắng, là tự do, là sự trả thù của hắn.  
...

Chớp. 

_Chớp._

Mammon ôm lấy thân thể cứng đờ của người mà gào thét, tuyệt vọng vẫy vùng khỏi sự thật tàn nhẫn ngay trước mắt. Tất cả đều im lặng. Satan, ôi, anh ấy vẫn chưa lao đến và cho hắn một đòn thật đau. Anh ấy cắn chặt môi chịu đựng, tại sao thế? Không phải lúc này cơn giận của anh đang sôi sục đến đỉnh điểm sao? Còn đâu là Phẫn Nộ nữa? Không phải hắn thật sự muốn hứng chịu nỗi giận dữ và bàng hoàng của các anh hắn, chỉ là

bên tai hắn cứ vang vọng lại những tiếng vỡ nứt đầy ám ảnh từ giây phút đó.

Hắn nhẹ sốc lại tâm trí hướng về gia đình hắn, những kẻ đang quặn mình đau đớn trước cái chết tầm thường - thậm chí là đáng trách - của một con người. Nhìn đi kìa, ngay cả Lucifer, ngay cả gương mặt đầy kiêu ngạo của gã - bức tường thành kiên cố nhất - cũng đã đổ vỡ rồi, khi đôi mày gã nhăn lại ép cho dòng nước mắt, cho sự ăn năn không lộ rõ trong đôi mắt hằn máu đỏ. Belphegor đã mong chờ phản ứng đó, hắn muốn anh mình khổ sở như vậy, nhưng sao thâm tâm hắn cũng như đang thắt nghẹn lại?

Hắn không muốn hối hận. Nên hắn sẽ làm tất cả để không hối hận. Thứ cảm xúc đau đớn này như đang nhấn chìm hắn vào giấc ngủ say.

_Quá muộn rồi._

Bọn họ sẽ không thể làm gì với nhân loại kia nữa. Người đã chết sẽ không sống lại. Đừng bàng hoàng như thế mà, tại sao một sinh mạng nhỏ bé đến vậy lại có thể khiến các anh lo lắng hơn đứa em trai đã bị giam cầm cả ngàn năm rồi chứ?

Tại sao vậy, Beel?

_Cả anh nữa ư?_

...

Tách. 

_Tách._

Tiếng nước rơi xuống sàn trong trẻo như tiếng người đang hát.

Cái xác trên tay Mammon vỡ ra thành những bọt nước tròn, để rồi cùng tan biến thành một vũng nước đỏ nhàn nhạt dưới chân các ác quỷ đang trố mắt ngạc nhiên.

_“Mọi người...”_

Cả bảy người đều nghe thấy rõ, rất rõ, chất giọng quen thuộc mà đáng ra đã vĩnh viễn tắt ngấm đi từ vài phút trước.

A... có vẻ hắn đã quên mất về sự nhúng tay của Barbatos. Thậm chí là cả Diavolo. Hắn đã quên mất rằng hai tên đó sẽ không để chuyện này xảy ra, sẽ không để hắn thoả mãn đến dễ dàng như vậy. _Khốn nạn_ , hắn tặc lưỡi.

_“Không sao đâu.”_

Người mỉm cười nhàn nhạt và nghiêng đầu qua một bên như người vẫn thường làm để trấn an những người anh em của hắn, nhưng

hắn chỉ thấy dáng vẻ của cái xác thương tâm hắn tự tay bẻ gãy vài phút trước mà thôi.

**_“Đau... quá...”_ **

Tại sao mọi người lại mang vẻ mặt mừng rỡ đến vậy, khi hắn chỉ thấy gương mặt người nhem nhúa nước mắt - trong veo trên đôi đồng tử lặng lẽ nhìn thấu vào từng cái xương của hắn, vào từng tế bào chứa đầy nỗi hận thù bên trong bàn tay hắn siết chặt lại? Hắn chỉ thấy người mang khuôn mặt nhăn nhó vì đau, đôi bàn tay người như đang cố gắng cậy tay hắn ra trong vô vọng, treo trên cần cổ tím sẫm và sưng một mảng lớn - nơi đốt xương người gãy nát. Hắn chỉ nghe thấy tiếng thở thều thào khó nhọc và tắt dần rít bên tai, bản âm hưởng đau đớn hắn đã rất thưởng thức chỉ mới khoảnh khắc trước thôi.

Nhưng cũng rất nhanh, giống như tín hiệu nhiễu sóng trên màn hình game của Leviathan, người lại trở về hình hài hồng hào nguyên vẹn như vẫn còn sống và vẫn còn mỉm cười với họ.

Lần đầu tiên trong hơn mười ngàn năm, thế giới này có một cái gì đó làm cho hắn - Nhân hình của Lười Biếng - _rùng mình sợ hãi_.

...  
...  
...


End file.
